Assassination
Assassination is the act of murdering an important individual or individuals, usually political figures. In many cases, ideological or politics provides the primary motivation for assassination. Other motivations include financial gain, revenge, or for military reasons. Assassination has played a major role in many different cultures throughout galactic history. Human history On Earth, assassination has played a major role in human history. The early Roman leader Julius Caesar was assassinated in 44 BC, and this act was later the subject of a play by William Shakespeare. Later, several Presidents of the United States of America were assassinated while in office. The most notable of these were Abraham Lincoln and John F. Kennedy. ( ) Indira Gandhi, who served as Prime Minister of India on two occasions between 1966 and 1984, was assassinated by two of her bodyguards on October 31, 1984. She was succeeded as Prime Minister by her eldest son Rajiv Gandhi, who was himself assassinated on May 21, 1991, two years after leaving office. ( , The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2) Klingon Empire In 2293, Chancellor Gorkon was assassinated by a conspiracy led by the Klingon General Chang, the Romulan Nanclus, and Federation officials Admiral Lance Cartwright and Colonel Patrick West. Captain James T. Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy were initially accused of and found guilty of this assassination before the true assassins were exposed. The crew of the played a key role in exposing this conspiracy, and preventing the assassination of the Federation President Ra-ghoratreii. ( ) Romulan Empire In 2374, Romulan Emperor Shiarkiek was assassinated by the Archpriest N'Gathan. He was avenged by Ruanek and Spock. ( ) The members of the Romulan Senate were assassinated by Senator Tal'Aura on the behalf of Shinzon of Remus in 2379. As a result, Shinzon briefly took over the Romulan government until he was killed in battle with the . This assassination had profound consequences for the Romulan Star Empire. ( ) United Federation of Planets Prior to 2376 no Federation President had been assassinated while in office. The closest a President had come to being assassinated was Ra-ghoratreii by the Khitomer conspiracy at the opening session of the Khitomer Conference.( ). Min Zife was the first Federation President to be assassinated while in office after he was forced to resign his office. While the Starfleet officers participating in Zife's removal were going to allow him to retire off world under an assumed identity, Section 31 killed Zife after he had given his farewell address.( ; ). His fate had been unknown to the galaxy at large until Section 31 was exposed in 2386. ( |Control}} and }}). In 2385, Zife's successor Nanietta Bacco was assassinated on the second Deep Space Nine by operatives working for Federation council member Baras Rodirya, who planned to seize control of the Federation government. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Other cultures During the Occupation of Bajor, the Bajoran Resistance targeted high ranking Cardassians for assassination. A number of attempts on the life of Gul Skrain Dukat were made during his time as Prefect. In 2369, the Bajoran Resistance group Kohn-Ma claimed responsibility for the assassination the First Minister of the Republic of Bajor. ( }}) While serving in the Vulcan Guard T'Andorla helped defend members of the Vulcan government from several Romulan assassination plots. ( ) In 2376, Undlar, a leader of the Pevvni Purists, assassinated First Speaker Ansed of planet Eerlik, along with the entire priesthood of Ganitriul. ( ) 2387 saw the assassination of Orion Syndicate leader Raimus on Farius Prime by the hand of Hassan the Undying, apparently on the orders of Melani D'ian. ( ) Only one Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance was assassinated while in office, that being Smeet the Oblivious. ( ) Mirror Universe In the mirror universe, assassination was a common method of advancement in the Imperial Starfleet. Captain Christopher Pike assassinated Karl Franz to become the commanding officer of the , and was in turn later assassinated himself by James T. Kirk. When the James T. Kirk from the primary universe visited the mirror universe in 2267, he was very nearly assassinated by Pavel Chekov, who believed him to be his counterpart. ( ) In the Star Trek: Mirror Universe continuity, the mirror Kirk was in turn assassinated by the mirror Spock shortly after his return from the primary universe. ( ) However, in , Spock, aware that assassinating Kirk would lead to his own death a short time later, did not kill the mirror Kirk. Time travel :See retroassassination External links * * Category:Crimes